my_life_in_a_bizarre_townfandomcom-20200213-history
The Undead
The Undead are one of the numerous supernatural phenomenons in the world. They are the reanimated corpses of people either brought back to life through mystical means, or whose souls remain on earth due to "Unfinished business". They are the result of necromancy--a type of magical practice that involves the summoning, and control, of the dead--and seem to possess an independent will, despite being brought back by magic; however, they still serve the necromancers out of fear, knowing that they could take away the magic that's keeping them alive. The undead do not eat, drink, or sleep, but need to consume raw meat to prevent themselves from decomposing; also, because of their internal, and external, organs having shut down, some of the undead, such as zombies, are incapable of reproduction and defecation. Some of the undead are no longer bound by the limitations, possessing enhanced strength and speed, even capable of jumping ten to twenty feet in the air; they are, also, unable to feel pain, however, unlike vampires, zombies are not immortal and are unable to regenerate, so they are very cautious when fighting. Types: *'Zombies:' These are the most common form of undead in the world; a zombie is a reanimated corpse brought back to life by necromancers. A zombie is usually someone who had died from natural causes and/or accidents, resulting in them being filled with regret for not completing their lives. As a result, many of them come back as zombies. unlike traditional ones, these zombies are not mindless, nor are they cannibalistic, but are nihilistic and somber, due to having been revived from the dead and unable to do omost of the things they did when they were alive. A zombie is able to enhance their strength and speed by 0 to 100 degrees; they are incapable of reciprocating pain and are unable to age, but are still required to consume raw meat as it prevents them from decomposition. *'Ghosts: '''Ghosts are the souls of the deceased who are no longer bound to the physical plane, yet still maintain a grip on the mortal world due to unfinished business. They are translucent and intagible; unfortunately, most ghosts are not coporeal and cannot be seen by mortals, unless said mortals possess a six sense; only a small number of them are able to be seen. Ghosts are able to manipulate their suroundings, moving things around and causing electrical problems to get the attention of the living, either out of hostility or loneliness. Finally, when a ghost has finally finished their business, they will ascend to the afterlife, developing a sense of ecstasy out of their satisfaction; however, some ghosts who have committed acts of murders, or rape, will refuse to leave until they've finished their spree of murder, which is their unfinished business, and will manipulate other people to do their job for them and the best way to rid them is through exorcism, sending them straight to hell. *'Draugr:' This is a unique form of undead as it is created through the same method as zombies, but are not from people who died from regret; instead, the draugr is the reanimated corpse of soldiers who died out of anger and violence. as a result, the draugr would come back, developing a sadistic and bloodthirsty personality, finding amusement in the suffering of others. unlike zombies, a draugr is abnormally robust and beastly, having powers unatural for a zombie, such as invulnerability, weather manipulation, and foresight. Unlike zombies, Draugrs are very powerful and possess little to no weaknesses as their anger keeps them from dying. In myhtology, a Draugr is an undead creature from Norse Mythology; they are undead vikings that retain some semblance of intelligence and delight in the suffering of others, unlike zombies who, in myths, are mindless and subservient. Another method of creating draugrs is through the "Song of Odin" a special melody used by the death god, himself, to raise the undead. Like zombies, Draugrs are required to eat raw meat to prevent decomposition. *'Mummies: In Ancient Egyptian culture, it was customary for royalty to be preserved and mummified, along with removing some of their organs, because it was believed that death was temporary and that they would return from their graves. Like the draugrs, Mummies are a unique type of undead who have been reanimated usually through a special curse against intruders within their tomb, or by powers used by Egyptian priests. Most mummies, after awakening, are shown to have decayed, apparing less human, while other mummies who are well-preserved, still retain their original appearance, looking as human as they did before, albeit still wrapped in gauze. Not all mummies are the reanimated corpses of royalty, some mummies are usually the bodies of servants who were burried with their masters. *'''Jiangshi: Mistaken for vampires, the Jiang Shi are, in fact, another unique form of the undead, brought to life through Chinese mysticism (Taoism); however, unlike zombies, the jiangshi possess the ability of flight and are able to use magic. Many Jianshi are dressed in clothes styled after the Qing, or rarely Ming, Dynasy of China (where the myth originated) and it was believed that they kill the living to feed on their Qi (lifeforce), whihc is untrue as the Jiangshi live on a diet similar to their zombie cousins while, also, feeding on ginger, which helps prevent their rigor mortis, which effects them greatly. Weaknesses: Being a collective term, weaknesses vary depending on the type of undead. *'Brain-Damage: '''Zombies can be destroyed if their central nervous system is damaged, or if their head is destroyed; however, if thehead is removed, the zombie would remain active, albeit unable to use its' body. *'Immolation: Zombies, Mummies, and Draugrs are capable of being defeated though incineration; however, Draugrs are much difficult to kill than zombies as their anger allows them to regenerate, so another way is to trap them in a cremmator, which will destroy the body and reduce it to ash without escaping. *'''Salt: The undead as it is a pure substance and a counter against the magic that keeps them alive. To zombies and ghosts, salt is used against them, able to paralyze a zombie for a short period of time while for ghosts, salt can repel them if sprinkled around certain areas or thrown at them. *'Blood:' Blood from a black dog is used against the Jiangshi at bay, but it is only effective for a limited time. *'Wooden Swords:' the Jiangshi are weak against wooden swords made from the bark of the peach tree since the peach tree represents the fifth element in Chinese Mythology, being pure and all, and can be defeated by such. *'Exorcism:' An exorcist is able to expel a ghost from the area as a ghost is similar to that of a demon; however, the use of exorcisms depends on how powerful the ghost really is. There re mistakes where a good ghost is exercised by mistake, resulting them going to hell for no reason. Known Undead: *Eric Nightingale (Zombie) *Sid the Zombie *Clair Anderson (Ghost) *Princess Nenet (Mummy) *Chui Bo (Jiangshi) *Yomi (Zombie) *Sergeant Arnold Percy (Draugr)